fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Epsilon-05
' Epsilon-05' is one of the few (if not the only) male Murakumo Units that exist. Information All information about Epsilon’s past programming has been deleted, so any information on his actions, other than his original purpose as a Boundary Interface Prime Field Device, up until his release are unknown. On January 3rd in AD2200, Epsilon’s containment tank was discovered by Iron Tager who, on behalf of Kokonoe, was sent to find possible spare parts for Lambda-11; after being awakened, Epsilon fought Tager to a standstill until Kokonoe intervened in case he became too damaged to be used for Lambda. Upon sensing a large power source in Kagutsuchi, Epsilon accessed Option 275 = Reality Phase Shift to teleport to the Thirteenth Hierarchical City in pursuit of his target to discover where the power was originating from. Unfortunately, a loss of Seithr caused him to arrive in the Kaka Village instead & after fighting off the hungry Arakune, he was quickly approached by Taokaka who wanted to “play” with the new stranger. Despite Tao’s idea of play involving actual combat, Epsilon defeated the cat-thing & asked for directions to Kagutsuchi; Taokaka accompanied him to the edge of the city before heading back, saying Epsilon was “a good friend of Tao’s neow.” Having no understanding of friends outside of his data files, Epsilon created a folder just for those who would be classed as “friends.” Only a short time later, Epsilon encountered Noel Vermillion in her search for her superior officer, Jin Kisaragi; accessing a restricted file that contained a homing beacon on a point labelled “JK,” Epsilon accompanied Noel towards this new target, hoping to gain more information for the files in his system. Upon arriving at the JK point, the duo discover that it was not Jin Kisaragi the file pinpointed, it was Jubei of the Six Heroes; during a conversation with the cat, Jubei laughs & compares Epsilon to the Hierophant Tarot card in his pursuit of knowledge & experience. After Noel departs to find Major Kisaragi, Jubei then reveals the dangers of such a comparison; Epsilon’s education of the world around him may lead the Murakumo Unit to pursue more than just physical power & suggesting he may, in the future, seek power via military or religious means. Surprised by such a claim, Epsilon decided to seek out Kokonoe, searching for Tager in hopes of receiving her help. It is in this pursuit that Epsilon encountered one of his “sister” Units, Lambda; Kokonoe was annoyed that Epsilon escaped before & ordered Lambda to recover him. After a short fight, Epsilon defeated Lambda, but instead of landing a finishing blow, he instead cradled his “younger sister” while waiting for Tager to arrive & collect her; while waiting, Epsilon thought about what other possible purposes the Murakumo Units should have, telling Lambda that whatever purpose he found, they will share it. When Tager finally arrived, Epsilon passed Lambda to him & took his leave, having sensed the initial great power source & wished to pursue it; upon arriving at the Hanging Gardens, Epsilon was attacked by Noel, but something was wrong with her. Even though Noel kept attacking him, Epsilon refused to lay a hand on her, eventually becoming exhausted & wearing out his systems; while avoiding Noel’s shots, Epsilon detected where the energy source was coming from, Captain Hazama. Being distracted for a split second by Hazama’s taunts, Epsilon received a paralysing shot from Noel, severely damaging him; despite his systems telling him to recover from the shot, Epsilon struggled to his feet & slowly managed to embrace Noel, promising that he would protect her & saying they were friends. In a flash of blue light, both Epsilon & Noel vanished, much to Hazama’s annoyance; Kokonoe had teleported them back to Sector Seven just in time, promising to keep Noel safe & allowing Epsilon time to recover. Partway through his regeneration process, Epsilon’s sensors sprung to life, sensing that Noel was nowhere in the laboratories; against Kokonoe’s orders to stay put, Epsilon teleported back to Kagutsuchi in search of Noel. Upon his arrival, Epsilon came face-to-face with the silver-haired young man in red, Ragna the Bloodedge; as soon as his eyes locked onto the Grim Reaper, Epsilon’s sanity began to slip, having flashbacks of Nu as her personality took over & made comments about wanting to be with Ragna, switching back to Epsilon who begging him to make it stop, the memories causing him extreme pain & forcing him to attack the Grim Reaper. After being fought off by Ragna, the Murakumo Unit eventually regained control & the two proceeded to the rooftop of the NOL building, preparing to team up against Hazama, but before they could challenge him, the orb above them opened to reveal a figure Epsilon recognised instantly; Murakumo Unit No. 12 – Mu. After being overpowered by Mu, Epsilon was unable to stop Hazama from nearly killing Ragna; having regained her former memories as Nu, Lambda appeared & sacrificed herself to save Ragna from a fatal blow by Hazama, granting him the power of her Idea Engine. Using his new power, Ragna made light work of Hazama, but left him lying unconscious instead of killing him; after checking on Epsilon, Ragna hurried off to stop Mu, leaving the male Murakumo Unit with the downed Hazama. After some time, Hazama regained consciousness & was greeted by a damaged, yet determined Epsilon who confirmed the Life Link between Mu & Hazama had been severed; though Hazama tried to run, Epsilon grabbed his foe & purposely stabbed himself with one of his own swords, ensuring the two could not be separated. Despite Hazama’s attempts to escape, Epsilon activated his Final Order as revenge for what Hazama had done to Lambda, releasing the restrictions of his Seithr-absorption limits & began a countdown to Final Order = Nebula Disruption Supernova Detonation – Divine Destruction Ragnarok; in his final moments, Epsilon uttered one last apology to Noel before his body overloaded & self-destructed, supposedly taking Hazama with him. After the explosion, Tager arrived at the scene & collected Epsilon’s remains, unable to find any sign of Hazama; taking his body back to Sector Seven, Kokonoe began reconstructing what was left of Epsilon’s body, making some alterations to his programming while she was at it. Eventually, Epsilon was revived, feeling more human than he had a few days before; hearing that everybody was heading to Ikaruga, Epsilon was given a red NOL cloak by Kokonoe, who confirmed she’d included a contact link to his programming so they could stay in contact; with a final farewell, Epsilon was teleported onto a transport ship heading for Ikaruga, ready to keep his promise to protect Noel. Materiel Collection information *Hobbies: Learning about the world around him *Values: His fellow Murakumo Units, most importantly Noel *Likes: Understanding the world around him *Dislikes: Disrupting the balance of reality Appearance Much like his “sister” Unit (Nu), Epsilon is based off the Mecha Musume concept, albeit being male; similar to Nu, his basis is that of swords, as he is more close-combat focussed. Outside of battle, he appears as a young man with neck-length violet hair that has a single bang down the right side of his face & two, antennae-like bangs widely framing his face, the focus point of which are his red eyes. Outside of battle, Epsilon wears a bright red sleeveless jumpsuit with a white plate on the abdomen & a white robe with light blue tape seals attached to the red trim; when he enters combat, he merges with his Nox Nyctores – Murakumo, donning futuristic red armour with two blades mounted on his wrists & featuring a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind him like wings, including wearing a visor with a single eye & two horns on either side of his head. 'Powers & Abilities' Being an earlier model, Epsilon’s functions are almost primitive in comparison to those of the succeeding Units, often requiring whole file-searches to access information & using confirmation codes or “Options” to perform certain attacks while in combat; he lacks the faster repair programs of his “baby sister” & his use of swords is limited to fighting up close. His Drive ability, Grande Cross, allows him to manipulate gravity to the degree that he can float & move on impossibly-angled surfaces, but this is only limited to the area around himself, much the same as his psychokinesis only extends to the use of his eight swords. As he does not possess the Azure Grimoire that Nu has, he instead uses the Seithr around him to access his Nebula Wave attacks, converting the substance into a bright source of light to power up his usual attacks; three of his strongest attacks include: *Option 472 = Death God Boomerang, a V-shaped slash using his wrist blades that flies towards the foe before returning. *Option 591 = Charge of the Light Brigade, a ten-blade charge headlong at the foe, the eight floating blades spinning around him as he charges. *Option 666 = Absolute Powerforce, an Astral Finish that absorbs all the Seithr in the area & releases it in a single mighty explosion. 'Musical Themes' Another by PeroxWhy?Gen – Epsilon’s theme Vector of the Heavens (Rock Remix) – Epsilon Vs Ragna theme The Other Promise – Dramatica by Yoko Shimomura – Epsilon Vs Noel/Lambda theme The Last Fight (Acoustic) by Bullet for my Valentine – Epsilon Vs Mu theme 'Stages' *The Gate – The wolf knows what the ill heart thinks. *Monorail – The road to hell is paved with good intentions. 'Titles' Arcade · AD2200/01/07, Reality Check Story : · Purpose 'Gallery' Epsilon-05.jpg|Epsilon in his Murakumo armour Summoning Kusanagi.jpg|Epsilon summoning his Nox Nyctores, Lux Sanctus: Murakumo Trivia · The name Epsilon comes from the fifth letter of the Greek alphabet. The same applies to all other Murakumo Units. · Epsilon’s Distortion Finish names come from two Yu-Gi-Oh! cards; “Death God Boomerang” is the Japanese name for the monster Dokuroyaiba, while “Charge of the Light Brigade” is a Spell Card o The Charge of the Light Brigade was an ill-advised cavalry charge, led by Lord Cardigan, which occurred during the Battle of Balaclava on October 25, 1854 during the Crimean War. There is also a poem and film called "Charge of the Light Brigade", which are references to said cavalry charge. The poem was written by Alfred Lord Tennyson. o The name of his Astral Finish, Absolute Powerforce, comes from the booster pack of the same name, as well as being the attack of the monster, Red Dragon Archfiend. · It is possible that there are other male Murakumo Units, but Epsilon is the first to have been awakened. o It is worth noting that in Makoto Nanaya's arcade ending in Continuum Shift 2, Hazama sent Makoto to Ikaruga where she found the other Failed dormant Murakumo Units. · Epsilon’s flashbacks of being Nu upon encountering Ragna may show how deep the connection between Murakumo Units runs, almost as if they’re telepathically linked somehow. o This could be further seen as Lambda does not have to speak for Epsilon to understand her thoughts. · In his Gag ending, Kokonoe decides to install an emotions program into Epsilon, in order to try making machines more human; the program works too well, as Epsilon becomes a stereotypical Casanova, proudly confessing a love for Noel in a fashion similar to Romeo & Juliette. Tager eventually paralyses him so Kokonoe can delete the program, ensuring such a situation never occurs again, stating “This bastard’s a handful as a blank canvas, I can’t imagine what this shit would end up making him do.” · It is uncertain how Epsilon can change Seithr into the Nebula Waves energy, but it’s most likely linked to the filling of the Heat Gauge, as he can access his Distortion & Astral Finishes this way. · Jubei compares Epsilon to the Hierophant (sometimes the Pope) Tarot card; the common interpretation of the Pope card when upright commonly suggest to seek guidance, to follow a positive advice endorsed to the querant, to do the right thing, to have faith, to keep on the right side of God, to be a positive role model, to be disciplined in your approach to matters and to clear off negative karma. o This may relate to Epsilon seeking knowledge of the world around him & ensuring that what he does is for the better of those around him; it may also relate to his opposition of the disruption of reality. o The Tarot concept may also extend to the other Murakumo Units, with Nu as Death, Mu as the Hanged Man & Lambda as Justice. · The tape seals on Epsilon’s robes are the same as those on Nu’s. · The fact he has purple hair as opposed to blonde may show how close Epsilon is to Saya presently as opposed to Nu/Lambda & Noel/Mu resembling her when she was younger. Category:Fanbase Category:BlazBlue